falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Suspected Synth
|animation =VBMinutemen.gif }} Suspected Synth at (location) is a Minutemen radiant quest in Fallout 4. Quick walkthrough When returning to a settlement after establishing the location for the Minutemen, the Sole Survivor will come upon a settler brandishing a weapon at another individual. The first settler is accusing the latter of being a synth. It is up to the player character to decide what to do with the person accused. Detailed walkthrough Walking in from the wasteland, one can hear yelling and other signs of commotion coming from the settlement. There in the middle of the compound, a settler is aiming a weapon at another settler, saying that they have been watching this one for some time and is ready to kill the synth. The accused settler says that they are not a synth. So, it is up to the player character to decide what to do with the settler. In talking to the accused, the player character will have the options to "interrogate" (medium Charisma check), kill the settler, let them go, or let the person accusing decide. Upon successful interrogation, the accused might or might not admit to being a synth. Also, if they confess to being a synth, the let them go option changes to where the player character has to lie and say that they are not a synth. If they are not a synth, the let them go option remains instead. If they are not a synth and they are allowed to be killed either by the player character or the accuser, a few of the other settlers will claim "Oh! I guess he (or she) wasn't a synth after all." Locations where the quest can occur Quest stages Notes * This quest can occur even if no current settler is actually "flagged" as a synth in the in-game files. The quest may switch the designation of one of the current settlers from human to synth so that this quest can occur. This can be revealed by loading a save game from before the quest was assigned; the settler that was a synth in the quest will not demonstrate synth characteristics (such as dropping a synth component upon death). * Although a Minuteman quest itself, it can trigger before the completion of any previous Minuteman quests. Bugs * It is possible to walk into the settlement to find the objective suspect already dead, which seems to make the quest impossible to accomplish as the quest marker will hover above the dead suspect. ** To fix this, you must reload a previous save and quickly go to the settlement before the synth is killed. * Even after the conflict has been resolved, if the player character kills the accused settler, the settlers repeat "I guess he (or she) wasn't a synth after all" but become hostile nevertheless. The same can happen if the player character attacks the settler along with the accuser. ** To fix this, reload a previous save. * It is possible for the accused to be dead later on even if you chose to spare them. In such a case, at 6:20am the day after being accused, the suspect will fall dead (as if the console kill command was used). If the accused was not a synth and the settler who defended the accused sees the body, they will spend a few seconds inspecting it, then say "She wasn't a synth. Goddammit! You murdered her!" All companions in range of this will react. ** To prevent the murderer accusation, don't allow the accused's friend to see the body. This can be done by opening the console, targeting the body, then entering "disable." If the body disappears, continue with "markfordelete." If the body did not disappear, something other than the body was selected. Enter "enable" to re-enable it, then try targeting again. ** Reloading a save from the first instant voices are heard, then fast-travelling away may prevent the quest from being assigned for that instance, as the quest is set to stage 500. * If the suspect was in dialogue when the quest was triggered (for instance, introducing themselves as a new settler), the quest will bug and the player character won't be able to speak with them to start the interrogation. Category:Commonwealth Minutemen quests de:Mutmaßlicher Synth ru:Потенциальный синт uk:Потенційний сінт